This invention relates to a device similar to that disclosed in the above-identified application Ser. No. 934,951 which discloses an electronic identification and recognition system using a portable, radio-frequency signal generator. This generator is controlled by a single oscillator and emits a plurality of radio frequency signals in a particular predetermined sequence so as to be identifiable from all other signals. In this manner the user can generate his signal to serve such identification purposes as the obtaining of credit, the cashing of checks or admittance to certain restricted areas.
The present invention is an improvement on the previously disclosed identification generating system identified above in providing for a more universal and improved use of the identifier, providing improved security to the user against unauthorized use in allowing for changeable coding, allowing the generation of an emergency signal for indicating that the user needs immediate personal assistance, allowing for transmission of special messages, displaying the device status and data reception, providing communication with the identifier through the telephone system, and providing visual and oral feedback to the user.